


Lost

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, Memory Loss, saddness warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Callum suffers from some head trama and doesn’t remember anyone, not even Ezran. He is devoid of emotion and is a husk of his former self. Rayla doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making another sad thing...........it’s the only kind of thing I’m good at writing

CRACK

A sickening crack was heard as callum fell from the tree where he and rayla were sitting. He hit his head on a rock. “Callum! Are you okay?” Rayla calls down. She starts to get worried when he doesn’t even move. She gracefully hopped down and walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, “callum are you ok?” She asked again, fear building in her voice. He is not moving, but he is breathing. He is alive. “Callum wake up! Please! This isn’t funny, callum! Please get up...” she pleaded. She cradled him in her arms as she felt something wet on her hand. Glistening red blood coated her hand. She picked him up and ran back to the silvergrove.

“ETHARI! ANYONE? HELP US!” she called as she ran through the village with callum in her arms. Ethari ran over, took one look at callum and led rayla back to the house. 

Three months later.

Rayla was in callum’s room. As usual. Waiting for him so she could be there when he opens his eyes again. She heard a shuffle of movement from across the room as callum shook awake. Or so she thought. She bounded over to Sweep him up into a tight hug. “Oh callum, are you okay? I missed you, you had me scared to death! I’m so glad you’re awake!” She happily sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled back and noticed that all he had was a glassy eyed stare at the ceiling, as if he were just a husk wandering in the midnight desert. “C-callum?” Rayla asked confused and scared. Nothing. “It’s me rayla.” She hoped to no avail. Her heart sank. He just lay there. His face was blank and expressionless and his eyes looked dull, he was breathing, but not alive. “Oh come on callum, please, ezran will be pleased to know your awake, remember? Your baby brother? And Zym will be happy to see you.” She pleaded with the husk of a human lying on the cot. She let the tears come, she sobbed and started crying onto him while he did nothing. If this were the real callum, he would at least try to reassure her somehow, but the real callum is dead. And there’s nothing anyone can do about it.


End file.
